Secret of the New Host!
by Pokelolmc
Summary: Death the Kid, Liz and Patty go undercover as honour students to Ouran Academy on a mission to eliminate resident kishin eggs, but when Kid's club potential is spotted by the Hitachiin twins, he ends up becoming a host. How will the host club deal with it if they discover what the new boy really is? Could they possibly keep a secret that their newest host is really a death god?


Chapter 1: Ouran Academy! Three new students?

**Death the Kid's POV**

"Come on Kid! Let's go" I heard Liz yell from the hallway.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! I just had to arrange the toothbrushes symmetrically!" I yell back hastily. I grabbed my new school bag and headed straight to where Liz was waiting, impatiently tapping her foot. Patty was laughing like usual while continually chanting "Kid is slow! Kid is slow!"

"Alright! Ready?" Liz asked.

"Yes." I replied with a nod. "Let's go"

We got our bags and went out the door of our rented apartment in Tokyo. We were on our way to our first day at a normal school. Well, normal compared to the DWMA, at least. The school we were going to was normal in the way it educated its pupils. The DWMA was not like a normal school in this way, because it didn't mainly focus on Maths, English and subjects like that, it focused mainly on teaching students how to fight, and stand up against witches, monsters and evil demons called Kishins. It's students were people who could wield weapons and people who could transform into weapons, and moreover, it's headmaster was the grim reaper Death, my father, so all in all, DWMA was definitely not a normal school in anyone's books. The school we were headed to now, however, was verily a normal school. It didn't teach fighting, it taught the subjects of an average school curriculum, however, though it was normal in the things it taught, it wasn't in other ways. The main reason for this being one thing: the school educated rich kids. The school we were headed to was Ouran Academy, the rich kids' high school in Tokyo, Japan. We were heading there undercover to search for and eliminate Kishins. My father enrolled us in the school because it was huge, in the area of recent Kishin attacks and was full of rich kids, so hungry Kishins would come close to, or maybe even onto, the school's grounds. He explained that it would get us closer to the Kishins, which would give us more opportunities to kill them, so we'd be able to get more Kishin eggs quickly, and someone needed to protect the students. However, we had to do it without raising suspicions on the problem, or DWMA, so we had to do it undercover.

Liz, Patty and I were walking to Ouran academy in silence. I wished I could've ridden Beelzebub to school, with Liz and Patty in weapon forms, but I couldn't because one, people would get very suspicious and our cover would be blown if anyone saw me rushing through town on a flying skateboard and Liz and Patty turn from twin pistols to teenage girls, two, while Liz and Patty were in weapon form I'd have to carry their bags for them, which I knew would be very difficult, and three, even if Beelzebub was on the ground, and we weren't flying, if any of the school's students saw me, they would get very suspicious about me and report me to the head of the school, or even the police. It would make sense if they did, because what student of Ouran Academy wouldn't be shocked or suspicious to see a boy in a black formal suit, riding a skateboard and holding two guns, on their school's grounds? They would probably be puzzled, judge by my clothes that I come from a family of high authority (which I do, I am Death's son) and wonder why a snappily dressed child, possibly from a high family would do something so 'commoner-like' (as I've heard it before) as ride a skateboard. And certainly, most people would not expect a child of a high family to carry around guns, pistols to be exact. That would be something they would expect more of (according to some) people as so-called 'low' as criminals or people from off the streets, who would do so to mug people, much like what Liz and Patty used to do before I found them.

We decided to walk to school. Usually, a limo would come to drop new students off at Ouran Academy; however, we denied the offer. We concluded that we wouldn't stand out in the public as much if we walked.

We neared the gates of the rich school after about thirty minutes of walking, and now we got a good look at Ouran Academy.

"Here we are, girls." I said to Liz and Patty behind me, whilst looking up at the top of the school's clock tower, "Ouran Academy."

The prestigious academy we stood in front of was very different to DWMA. To begin, the entire school was painted a shade of light pink, which I found quite odd. The buildings were rectangular, and covered a very square area, unlike the Death Weapon Meister Academy, which had the different levels of the building coming out on a certain 'slope', getting further out from the top, and covered a round area.

At the front of Ouran Academy was a courtyard with a tall, pink clock tower. There was a pond, and a hedge maze. We walked through the courtyard, making sure not to get lost in the maze, and soon enough, we followed the directions on our map to our classrooms. We were all in the same class. The three of us loaded our lockers outside the classroom. When we went inside, we stood at the front of the room and the teacher introduced us.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please?" The teacher called to the students. All of the students turned to face us; I could feel most of the class's stares on me, rather than on Liz and Patty. I couldn't blame them. Out of the three of us, I looked the most 'different' from normal humans, which was probably due to the fact that I wasn't human anyway; I was a grim reaper, not a human. Despite being a grim reaper, I still looked just like a human; I just had a few odd traits, that was all. I guessed that these things were mainly three of my physical features, not how I dressed, and I could make quite an easy guess as to which three things they were. My two-toned golden eyes were one thing. Having yellow eyes is very uncommon for humans, maybe even rare, and not just that, but my eyes are two-toned (meaning both irises of my eyes are shaded with a lighter shade of my eye colour, yellow, in the iris' outer parts, and are shaded a darker yellow in their inner parts. Basically you could call it double-shaded eyes if you want.) I don't know if there have ever been any humans seen with two-toned eyes before. The second thing was my pale skin. My skin was paler than the skin of most humans. It wasn't sickly pale, or deathly pale, but pale enough that it was easily noticeable, and enough to make people think I was sick. Which (me getting sick) was impossible, of course, since my body being that of a reaper, rejected all illness and poison. Lastly, the third thing I knew was probably what caught everyone's attention first. They were the Lines of Sanzu, the three white stripes that ran across the left side side of my head. They contrasted completely to my jet black hair, which made them stand out. Not only that, but also the fact that they were only on the left side of my head, and that they stopped in a perfectly straight line, on the front and back of my head, at exactly halfway. Damn asymmetrical lines. The teacher pointed to the three of us in turn as she said our names.

"We have some new pupils! They are honour students! This is Elizabeth, Patricia and Death the Kid. I hope you make them feel welcome!"

I heard students start quietly muttering amongst each other as the teacher scanned the room looking for spare seats. Being a reaper, my hearing was sharper than a human's, and I easily heard plenty of the students' possibly gossipy chatter.

"That Death the Kid boy looks kinda weird, I wonder if he's ill, he does look quite pale. And what's with those three weird stripes in his hair? Do you think he dyes it that way?" I heard a red-haired girl quietly say to the brunette beside her.

"I'm not sure." the brunette replied back in a whisper, guarding her mouth with her hand, and leaning in towards the red-head to help the red-head girl hear her easier. "But I think he's quite a cute boy. I'd say you better go for him before the others do."

I was slightly feeling a little flustered when I heard this, but quickly brushed it off. I looked at the middle row only to hear a black haired boy talking to an ash blonde boy about Liz.

"Elizabeth is one pretty lady!" I heard the black haired boy whisper to the ash blonde. "I wonder if she has a nickname? Do you think she'd be interested in a guy like me?" the raven-head asked quietly, blushing slightly.

"I reckon by her looks, she's a hard-to-get type of girl. You better play hard for her." the ash blonde replied in a whisper.

Many of the other things people were saying were about romance, so I ignored them. Until suddenly I heard a student utter something interesting.

"That black haired kid with the weird stripes looks pretty cool, like really good host material."

'Host material?' I thought confused. 'What does that mean?' I scrutinized the room, looking for the source of the whisper. Then I quickly found who said it. It was a group of three boys sitting up the back.

In the back row of seats, there were two boys sitting next to each other that both had light orange hair. They looked exactly alike, so I noticed they were twins. Their eyes were amber. Sitting next to them was a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, who was obviously involved in the little chat. Luckily, the brunette had his gaze and attention on the twins, so he couldn't see me looking at the three of them.

"I agree" one of the twins said quietly to the other. "That kid certainly has the look of a cutting-edge host."

'What's this 'host' thing their talking about?' I thought, still listening to their conversation.

"The boss needs to see him." said the other twin. "And I know how to get him to."

"Oh no." the brunette said in annoyed tone and rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"Stop being such an annoyance" both twins said in unison while shooting annoyed looks at the brunette.

I turned back to the teacher as she pointed to an empty seat in the middle row.

"Elizabeth, you take that seat in the middle row. Patricia, you take the other empty seat next to that."

Patty nodded happily as she 'pranced' to her seat with Liz walking behind her. I saw one of the orange-haired twins cover his mouth in a failed effort to conceal his amused snickering, his body lightly shaking with near-laughter.

"Death the Kid, you can take the only other empty seat left." the teacher pointed to a seat in the back row, the spot right on the other side of the twins.

I mumbled quick thanks and headed up to my seat next to the twins. I looked at the twin sitting next to me, the one that was lightly shaking with his hand over his mouth, snickering.  
I leaned towards him a little bit and shot him an unamused glare. The other twin and the brunette boy sitting next to him turned and looked at me and the snickering orange-head.

"What's so funny?" I asked coldly, with my eyebrows furrowed and keeping my voice low. The twin stopped snickering, the amused grin wiped of his face, only for it to be replaced with an annoyed frown.

"Nothing." He said bluntly, he decided to annoy me with a few questions. "I was just wondering why you and those two other new girls aren't wearing school uniforms."

What he said reminded me that Liz, Patty and I weren't in Ouran school uniforms, but instead in our normal clothes.

"We haven't gotten our uniforms yet." I answered simply.

"Where are you from? So you're in our year? What kinda girls do you like?" the orange haired boy smirked mischievously as he asked the last question. He was obviously having fun with this immature interrogation. I gave him a cold glare as a warning sign to be quiet and the twins, the brunette and I turned back to the teacher for the rest of the lesson. But little did I know that what would happen during break would change my experience there forever.

**Hikaru's POV**

I was in class, with Kaoru and Haruhi, when three new students came into the room. The teacher got our attention.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please?" The teacher said.  
She announced that we had three new students.

The first one was a tall girl. She had long, really light brown hair that came down to the top of her chest and dark blue eyes. She wore a short red top with a white tie and long pants, leaving her midriff exposed. The shoes she wore were boots (I assumed) with what looked like one or two inch heels, but you couldn't see the whole of the boots since they were partly covered up by her long pants. On her head she wore a cowboy-style hat that had parts of the brim stretched out, with one side part of the brim tilted upwards. Parts of the hat had blue on them. The second student was shorter than the first one. She had short blonde hair that came down just past her chin. She had big, light blue eyes that always seemed to look childish and had the same red top, white tie and cowboy hat that the taller girl had, the only difference between her and the taller girl when it came to clothes was that the blonde haired girl didn't have long pants, but instead, baggy-looking shorts that stopped above her knees. She had the same heel boots as the taller girl, however hers were not covered by any long pants, so the boots could be seen more of, revealing that said boots went halfway up to her knees. They were a bit weird, obviously commoners. However, the third student was even weirder, so odd that I grew suspicions about him.

The third student was a boy. He was quite pale. Not deathly pale, but pale enough that it was noticeable. He looked like he was probably sick, with that sort of pale skin, but he didn't show any signs of any sickness affecting him, he didn't look tired or like he had a head cold. His hair was jet-black, and on it were three white stripes. These stripes caught my eye the most, seeing as they ran across the left side of his head, and seemed to stop in a straight line exactly halfway on the front and back of his head. He had golden eyes, which, as I looked closer, seemed to have two different shades of gold-colour in them. I'd certainly never seen that before. The boy seemed to look less commoner-like however, than the girls in the way he dressed. He was dressed in a black business suit, which had white rectangles (or dashes?) running down the front, in from the shoulder seams, and down the middle. This made the suit look strangely symmetrical; however, I assumed it was a coincidence. Instead of a tie, the boy wore what seemed a metal neck pin that was in the shape of some sort of cartoonish skull. Looking closely, I was able to see that the boy had two rings, with the same cartoonish skull as the neck pin, one on each hand. The boy's shoes were black formal business shoes. I assumed that his main colour scheme was black and white.

'Weird.' I thought.

The teacher introduced them. The tall girl was Elizabeth, the shorter girl was Patricia and the boy was Death the Kid.

'Wow. He even has an odd name.' I thought 'He's kinda a weirdo.'

I saw the teacher look around the room for spare seats. I turned to Kaoru and Haruhi.

"That black haired kid with the weird stripes looks pretty cool, like really good host material." I whispered to them.

"I agree" Kaoru replied quietly. "That kid certainly has the look of a cutting-edge host."

"The boss needs to see him." I whispered. "And I know how to get him to."

"Oh no." Haruhi said in an annoyed voice and rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"Stop being such an annoyance." Kaoru and I said in unison while shooting annoyed looks at Haruhi.

I turned to look at the teacher as she pointed to an empty seat in the middle row.

"Elizabeth, you take that seat in the middle row. Patricia, you take the other empty seat next to that." She said to Elizabeth and Patricia.

I watched as Patricia went over to her seat in a sort of weird prance, with Elizabeth walking behind her.

Patricia did a weird prance! In class! Oh man, that was so stupid!

I nearly ended up laughing, but covered my mouth in an effort to conceal my snickering, which ended up unsuccessful. My body shook with near-laughter as I tried to get over the stupid prance.

"Death the Kid, you can take the only other empty seat left." The teacher said, pointing to the spare seat next to me. I continued to snicker as Death the Kid made his way up to the back row, and sat down next to me.

When the raven-haired boy with the white stripes sat down next to me, he leaned in towards me a little bit, and glared at me. Kaoru and Haruhi turned to look at us.

"What's so funny?" Death the Kid asked coldly. I could tell he was wound up, by the bitter expression on his face.

I immediately stopped snickering, and frowned. He was no fun at that moment, so I decided to annoy him with a little question session.

"Nothing." I replied. "I was just wondering why you and those two other new girls aren't wearing school uniforms."

"We haven't gotten our uniforms yet." He replied simply.

"Where are you from? So you're in our year? What kinda girls do you like?" I continued to ask him. I smirked when I asked the last question. His only answer was a cold glare, which I recognized as a warning to 'shut up or risk getting your head bitten off during break'. He was sure boring! No fun at all! But I knew that would change during break.

~Le Time Skip (At Break Time)

Kaoru and I were with the rest of the Host Club in Music Room 3. We had decided to gather in break and come up with more ideas for the day's Hosting session. The opportunity was as ripe as a springtime mulberry, and was as ready for the picking as one too. I was going to go up with Kaoru and tell the boss (Tamaki), but the host club king shouted out for the club's attention before we could.

"Everyone! I have something important to tell you!" Tamaki called to us. "And daddy wants a hug, Haruhi!"

I saw Haruhi roll her eyes. "Senpai, you're not my father."

Tamaki went straight to his emo corner.

"What does Senpai want to say that's so important?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"I'll let him tell you." Kyoya said, pushing his glass up his nose with his index finger.

"Come on. Spill the beans, boss." Kaoru and I said in unison, charging straight into the idiot's little 'emo corner'.

Tamaki recovered from his little 'anxiety burst' and came out of his emo corner. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I need to tell you...that we have new students!" he exclaimed.

We all went silent. Not from tension, but dismay.

"Oh." Haruhi said bluntly.

"This is their first day at Ouran Academy. And I want the Host Club to welcome them with open arms!" Tamaki said proudly.

"Yay!" Hunny exclaimed happily. "Who are they?" he then asked.

"They are honour students transferred from America." Kyoya explained, flipping through a notebook. "They're in Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi's class, so you three should already know about them." He turned to us and Haruhi.

"Yeah." I said.

"We know about them." Kaoru finished.

"You should also know, boss" I began.

"We think that the new boy would make a great host." Kaoru finished.

Tamaki looked thoughtful, for once.

"We heard many of the girls talking about him in the hallway and in class." I added matter-of-factly.

"Wouldn't it be wise to recruit him as a host?" Kaoru and I both asked in unison.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Time for... Operation 'Let's Get A New Host'!"

"Might want to work on the name, senpai." Haruhi remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai, what school did the students transfer from?" Haruhi asked Kyoya curiously.

"We'd like to know that too." Kaoru and I chorused.

"Me too." Hunny said curiously

"Yeah, Kyoya. What school did they transfer from?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know." Kyoya replied cooly.

We were all utterly dumbfounded.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki just about shouted. "You don't know?!"

"Wow." Haruhi said, still trying to process it. "But you can collect just about any information that exists, even people's dark secrets!"

"So how could you not know?" Hunny asked.

"I know, it's strange." Kyoya said, "But no matter how hard I look, I can't seem to find any information at all on what school they transferred from, their medical records, achievements or anything about them. It appears that my family's research resources cannot reach as far as those student's records, which means that they must be very important."

The whole group went silent.

"Never mind!" Tamaki said, breaking the utter silence "Let's just get him here! Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Right!" Kaoru and I nodded. This kid was gonna become a host, we were sure.

Normal POV

In the hallway, Death the Kid was looking around the school a bit more, promising Liz and Patty he would come back and meet with them when break was nearly over. He was heading down to check out the other rooms down the hallway, when something made a scrunching sound under his shoe.

Kid stopped and lifted his shoe up, to see what he'd stepped on. It was a crumpled sticky note.

"What's this?" He wondered aloud, un-scrunching the note and taking a look at what it said. It had the day's date written on it, and in blue pen, a message was scrawled.

'Dear new boy. Come to Music Room 3 for a little surprise.'

Following a map of the school, one new pupil made his way to Music Room 3.

Outside the doors to Music Room 3, that new student stood alone in the empty hallway. He didn't know why he was led here, but he knew he would only get somewhere by opening the doors in front of him. He slowly opened the doors in front of him and...

"Welcome!" he heard seven voices exclaim, but he couldn't identify the voices' owners because they were obscured from his vision by red rose petals. He held his right arm over his face to shield himself. When the rose petals finally fell, he coughed and lowered his arm down to his side. He could see the seven members of the Ouran High School Host Club standing in front of him.

The romantic (yet annoying and overprotective) Tamaki Suoh, the super smart (yet quite intimidating) Kyoya Ootori, the cross-dressing Haruhi Fujioka, the devilish Hitachiin twins: Hikaru and Kaoru, the small and sweet-loving (yet older-than-he-looks) Mitsukini Haninozuka and the silent giant  
Takashi Morinozuka.

The Host Club looked at the new student. Everyone but Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru, (who had seen him before), scrutinized the boy, taking in every detail of his unique appearance. He wore a black business suit with white dashes placed on the suit top symmetrically, black shoes, two cartoonish-skull rings and a cartoonish skull brooch in place of a tie. However what were most odd about him was his physical features. He had unusually pale skin, two-toned golden eyes and jet black hair, with three odd white stripes going across only the left half of his head.

"Hello! Welcome to the Ouran Academy Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed, taking the raven-haired boy's arm. "Have a seat!" He sat the boy down.

"Host Club?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

Kyoya sat down next to the boy, and began asking him questions.

"Are you feeling dizzy or light-headed at all? Have you been tired lately? Do you feel nauseous or groggy? Can you breathe in through your nose easily?" He asked, opening his notebook.

"Uh..." the raven-haired boy with the white stripes trailed off. "What?"

"You look awfully pale, so you must be sick." Tamaki explained. "Kyoya's family specializes in medical areas so he has some skill in medical issues. So no need to worry."

"He doesn't look at all like he's fatigued." Hikaru began.

"So why is he pale?" Kaoru finished.

The new boy cringed.

'Damn my pale skin.' He thought 'What'll it take to convince them I'm fine without blowing my cover?'

"I'm fine." He said, choosing his words carefully. "This is my natural skin colour. How that's possible has to do with my parents, but I find it very uncomfortable talking about them. Things with my parents are...how do I put it...complicated." He said. Only the first sentence (excluding the 'I'm fine') was true.

Most of the Host Club reacted with confused looks. That sort of skin was surely not natural for anyone. This made Hikaru and Kyoya more suspicious. Tamaki broke the tense silence.

"O-okay..." the host king said uneasily, but then brought a positive attitude up with his next words. "Oh how rude! We should've introduced ourselves earlier! We are the Ouran Host Club!" He pointed to the other members as he introduced them, including himself.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, president of the Host Club, and quite a romantic guy. This is Haruhi Fujioka, he likes to just keep things simple and normal, he also happens to be a commoner." He tried his best to resist calling Haruhi 'she', so the new boy wouldn't find out Haruhi was really a girl. "This is Kyoya Ootori, he's very smart. These are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, they like to do stuff in unison. This is Mitsukini Haninozuka, but we call him Hunny for short. He loves cake and sweets. He may look young, but in reality he's seventeen. And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but we call him Mori for short. Hunny and Mori share a strong bond. Mori usually carries Hunny around, but likes to mainly stay silent." Tamaki paused, before looking directly at the new boy dressed in black and white.

"And I share romance. Do you need another demonstration?" The Host King asked dreamily, leaning in on the raven-haired boy. He grabbed the boy's shoulder, and looked into his two-toned golden eyes. The boy gave him a blank look and raised an eyebrow, showing no discomfort or amusement.

"I see. So you're homosexual." the boy said plainly.

Tamaki immediately let go of the boy's chin. He bolted straight back, and looked like he was having a spit-take with invisible water at what he just heard.

The boy with the three white stripes once again raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Tamaki blurted out. "H-HOMOSEXUAL?!"

"That means, Tamaki" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and began explaining it to Tamaki like the Host King was a young child, "That since this new student is a male, and you showed him a romance demonstration ON him, he's come to the conclusion that you're homosexual."

Tamaki fell backwards. Hikaru and Kaoru luckily caught the blonde before his head hit the floor, but then the twins lowered him down onto the floor and let him lay there anyway, simply for the sake of watching him flail and twitch in shock on the floor, which both of them seemed to find funny.

"He...said...I'm...homo...sexual..." Tamaki rasped in shock, eye twitching, as if he couldn't deal with people thinking he was a homosexual. The twins smirked briefly, before putting blank looks back on their faces.

"What's wrong with him?" the raven-haired boy with the white stripes asked Haruhi.

"He's fine." Haruhi answered simply. "Senpai just can't believe that he did one of his romance demonstrations and was thought by his audience to be gay."

"Okay." the new boy was satisfied with this answer.

"MUMMY!" Tamaki cried and whined. "HARUHI USED THE HORRIBLE G-WORD!"

"Who's mummy?" the raven-haired honour student asked. (As in 'mommy', but I'm Aussie so I spell 'mum' with a 'u' not an 'o', so I don't want to cause confusion. I'm not talking about an Egyptian mummy).

"By club positions, that would be me." Kyoya answered. "So, would you mind introducing yourself to the rest of the club, who don't know you yet?"

"Yes of course! What is your name?" Tamaki asked, now recovered from the shock and up off the floor. The raven-haired boy with the white stripes nodded.

"For those of you who haven't met me yet, my name is Death the Kid." the boy said.

Tamaki's face went white, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. Hunny looked curious, whereas Mori kept his usual blank face. Kyoya looked slightly interested and Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi weren't surprised.

Tamaki recovered from his shock and laughed uneasily.

"So, uh, why is your name Death the Kid?" he asked, with a slight pang of regret telling him he shouldn't have asked.

'Damn it' Kid thought. 'I can't tell them I'm Death's son, that would blow my cover. I need to say something though. I've dug myself in a damn deep hole now. Geez, the least father could've done is give us, fake names.'

Kid sighed, trying to make it sound as true as possible. "I know, it's a weird name. I find it annoying too." He fibbed. "It has to do with my parents. Again, it's a personal reason that I don't like mentioning. I don't trust you yet though, and last time I told someone, the word spread and I was bullied." He lied. "If you want, just call me Kid for short."

Everyone seemed to stick with that answer, not wanting to really invade Kid's personal life. However one host secretly had doubts, and this was none other than Ootori-Senpai.

'He's lying.' Kyoya thought. 'Obviously hiding something. I know even if I force him, he won't give me the truth straight up, so I'll have to investigate on my own. I'll expose him when I have proof and when the time is right. I'll have to pretend to buy his lies, so he doesn't suspect anything.'

"Alright!" Tamaki looked at Kid. "Hikaru and Kaoru here were keeping an eye on you, and they thought that you be a good host. So I was wondering if you would like to join the Host Club."

"Host Club?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! We're a Host Club. We do games and other things to help girls with too much time on their hands!" Tamaki explained.

"One thing that some of us who don't like to go far with games do is just have chats with the girls that come to see them, answer their questions and things like that." Kyoya said, writing in his notebook.

"Okay." Kid said "Then I'll join your Host Club."

"Goodie!" Tamaki exclaimed. "From now on, Death the Kid, you are a host!"

"Please, just call me Kid." Kid said.

'This is going well.' He thought. 'If I'm in a club, people will get used to me and suspect me and other things less if something goes wrong involving our mission. It may be risky with the questions, but I can lie, seeing as how they bought my excuse for being called Death the Kid. Besides, they hide secrets of their own, I can tell. And plus, they're too into their whole 'hosting girls' thing that they probably won't suspect much at all. The hosting thing makes most of the people in the club, namely that Tamaki boy, complete idiots. It'll be perfect to cover up. If I didn't, that Tamaki guy would probably pester me until I joined the club anyway.' Kid thought.

And that's where the ball started rolling.


End file.
